


A PepperMay Drabble for the Soul

by GoDownWithThisShip



Series: Rare Pair HELL [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithThisShip/pseuds/GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: Pepper Potts is really, really helpful in getting Peter set up as a part of the Avenger's team. It has absolutely nothing to do with his gorgeous aunt. Nope. Not at all. :)or, how Pepper and May end up dating





	A PepperMay Drabble for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> When your pairing is rare as fuck so you have to roll up your damn sleeves and make the content yourself. Enjoy.  
> I'm on tumblr @ theouterrimjob

"Happy, the entire point of me being CEO of Stark Industries is that I worry about the business side of things and Tony can focus on his side projects. I would consider this a side project." Pepper had her phone cradled between her ear and her shoulder as she quickly scrolled through this quarter's earnings summary.

 

“Mr. Stark has a lot on his plate right now.”

 

“And you think I don’t?” Pepper’s voice remained even, but the tone of irritation in her voice was clear. “I can’t just drop everything and _run his errands,_ Happy. I’m too busy running his company.”

 

“He says he can’t trust anyone else to do it. And he said you might have a special insight in how to handle the problem.”

 

“Just because I’ve helped Tony sort out his blunders before doesn’t mean I know how to talk down a distressed civilian and explain to her that her nephew is part of a league of vigilantes. That’s not in my job description, Happy.”

 

“Let me just send the files over to you. I think once you see some of the _details,_ you’d change your mind.”

 

“Please, Happy, my inbox is already cluttered, I don’t have room for more garbage-“

 

“Too late.”

 

Pepper groaned, her patience was wearing dangerously thin. She didn’t like losing her temper, but she wasn’t about to let anyone walk all over her. What’s the point in being your own boss if you still have to do to what other people tell you? A notification flashed across her desktop and she let her cursor hover over it briefly. “Good bye, Happy. Tell Tony to handle his own mess.”

 

She didn’t wait for him to reply before she placed the phone back in its cradle - a bit too forcefully. After taking a few moments to collect herself, her curiosity got the better of her. She clicked the notification and the files Happy forwarded to her sprang up across the monitor. It was all the usual introductory stuff. _Welcome to the Avengers Initiative_ and all that. But, something caught her eye and she zoomed in on a picture of the teen in question. The photo was taken at Coney Island, she recognized the Cyclone in the background. The boy was in the foreground of the photo with a lopsided smile and behind him was a woman in her mid thirties. She had both of her arms wrapped around the kid and she was grinning from ear to ear.

 

Her lean face was framed by a curtain of dark hair and a pair of plastic framed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. There was an almost magnetic quality in the curve of her lips and Pepper found herself lost for a moment. “ _Special insight,”_ she muttered to her empty office.

 

——

 

“Here is fine,” Pepper said to her driver and the sleek black car pulled over to the curb. “I shouldn’t be too long.”

 

She carefully opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Her heels clicked against the concrete as she made her way past the row houses until she came to the one she was looking for. She quickly took the steps up to the front door and rang the correct bell. After a few moments the intercom crackled to life. “Yes?”

 

“This is Pepper Potts.” Pepper recognized her business voice and she made an effort to sound more casual. “I’m here on behalf of Tony Stark.”

 

The silence seemed to wear on for minutes and Pepper worried the woman on the other end would tell her to fuck off. To her surprise there was a buzz and the woman replied. “Come in.”

 

Pepper pushed open the door and made her way into the aging building. The apartment was on the third floor and Pepper took a second to catch her breath before knocking on the door. A split second later, the door was flung open and a lanky woman appeared in front of her. Her delicate frame seemed to swim in her loose fitted tank top and she wore a pair of high waisted jean shorts that hugged her slim hips. The woman froze and suddenly appeared to not know where to look.

 

Pepper cleared her throat. “Thank you for agreeing to see me today.”

 

The woman stepped back to let Pepper through. “Come on in, I guess. Can I get you anything?”

 

“No thank you,” Pepper replied as she took in the cozy interior of the apartment. It seemed that May had an eye for decor. There was a nice mix of bold accent pieces and obvious eclectic thrift shop finds. Pepper made her way over to the living area and settled herself on the couch. May sat across from her in the love seat. Pepper opened her purse and produced a manila folder and slid it across the coffee table. “Here is some basic information about the Avenger’s Initiative. I’m just here to give you the basic run down and answer any questions you may have. The documents in that folder go into more detail.”

 

“Uh- thanks…Miss Potts.” May leaned forward to take the folder from the table.

 

“Please,” Pepper said with a small smile. “Call me Pepper.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you in person, Pepper.” May nodded. “You can call me May,” she added.

 

“Mr. Stark recognizes that Peter is still a child and therefore he will not be included in Missions that are rated category 3 and above. A detailed description of mission classifications can be found on page fifteen of the packet.” Pepper hated how robotic she sounded. She also hated that she couldn’t seem to look away from May who was now hunched over the open folder and flipping through its contents with long fingers. “We have an entire team of skilled physicians, surgeons and other medical professionals in the rare case that Peter gets injured during a mission.”

 

“How much is that going to cost?” May arched an eyebrow at her and Pepper shook her head.

 

“These services are covered by Stark Industries. You won’t have to pay anything out of pocket.” May nodded and Pepper continued. “Peter’s life will always be prioritized above his role in the Avengers. He will not miss out on any schooling, and if he is pulled away from classes for a mission, we have a tutor for him on staff.”

 

“Look, this is all great, but - why exactly do the Avengers need my Peter?”

 

“That’s something you’ll have to take up with Mr. Stark. I’m not in charge of anything related to the Avengers. I’m just the messenger. But, from what I understand, Peter isn’t interested in joining the team just yet. He’s going to focus on maintaining his local presence-“

 

“Being a vigilante.” The last word was vinegar in May’s mouth.

 

Pepper swallowed. “I’ve only met Peter once. But, I know he’s a gifted boy. In many ways. And he’s going to be incredibly successful. But, he can also help save the world, and right now that seems like what he really wants to do.”

 

“Peter isn’t even old enough to drive a car yet!” There was a fracture in May’s cool exterior and she fidgeted in her seat. “I don’t want him getting hurt.”

 

“There are a lot of people behind him to give him the support he needs.”

 

“I don’t know if you’ve ever _lost_ anyone, Pepper.” May’s voice was quiet. “But, I’ve lost _everyone_. Peter’s the only thing I have left and I’ll be damned if I lose him too.”

 

“He also doesn’t seem like the type to give up on something he believes in,” Pepper pointed out. “Peter is going to be out there protecting his neighborhood whether we’re behind him or not. I think his odds are a lot better if he has the support of the Avengers.”

 

May considered this for a minute before she sighed. “I don’t like this.”

 

“I know how you feel. I used to be in a similar situation.”

 

“Oh, really? You have a nephew who somehow got super powers and now wants to spend his time beating up bad guys?”

 

“Not exactly,” Pepper laughed. “But, I’ve fallen for my share of super heroes. It can be hard, not knowing if they’re going to be okay at the end of the day. Hell, I’ve had some _real_ close calls. But, with great power comes great responsibility and those of us who have these sorts of gifts have a responsibility to protect the rest of us.”

 

May chewed her lower lip and Pepper offered her a reassuring smile. “There’s no need to make a decision right away. My card is included in that packet. You can get in contact with me if you have any questions and concerns.”

 

“Oh.” May fished Pepper’s business card from the pile of papers and turned it over in her hands. “Thanks.” There was a beat of silence before May spoke again, “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

 

Pepper gave her a soft smile and for a second, her imagination escaped from her. She imagined May’s cooking spread out on a dinner table in front of her instead of eating alone in front of her TV. “Maybe some other time,” she found herself saying. “I have a lot of work I need to get done.”

 

“Oh.” May blinked once before giving Pepper a little smile. “You’ve really given me a lot to think about. Thank you for swinging by.”

 

Pepper got up and smoothed her pencil skirt down. “Was that a pun?” She arched a brow at May and that got her a chuckle.

 

“It is now.”

 

——

 

May called for the first time a few days later sounding clearly upset. “What’s wrong?” Pepper asked calmly as she made a sympathetic face at the executive sitting across the desk from her. _It’s important. One moment._ She mouthed and the man nodded in recognition.

 

“What’s this clause about life insurance? I thought you said Peter wasn’t in any danger!”

 

“We legally have to include that information. He isn’t in any danger, but if - God forbid - something happens, that clause insures that you are well compensated and taken care of.”

 

“Oh. God, I feel silly.”

 

“Don’t feel silly, it’s a terrifying thought. Do you have any other questions for me?”

 

“No- uh- nope. I think that’s it.”

 

“Okay.” Pepper found herself smiling. “Take care.”

 

“Uh- you too.”

 

——

 

“Aunt May!” Peter’s voice ripped May’s attention away from the open folder in front of her.

 

“Huh-“

 

“You’ve been reading over that stuff for days,” Peter pointed out. “I think you’ve got the gist of it by now.”

 

“You can never be too sure,” May replied, her voice fluttering as she quickly shuffled the papers into order. “These people have teams of lawyers, Peter. I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

 

“Is that the only reason?”

 

May frowned. “Of course! What other reason would I have?”

 

Peter shrugged, the backpack strap on his shoulder slid a bit. “I dunno, it’s just- you’ve been calling Miss Potts a lot and - well I dunno she’s a real nice lady-“

 

May’s eyes widened, “Peter!”

 

“What?” Peter threw his hands up defensively. “I’m just saying!”

 

May buried her face in her hands to hide the furious blush blooming over her cheeks. “I’m not having this conversation. Nope. Not doing it.”

 

“Alright, alright. I get it.” Peter shrugged his backpack further up his shoulder. “Well- I’m- uhh…headed out I guess. I’ll be back later.”

 

“Curfew is at 9:30.”

 

“Okay, but what if I see a guy trying to rob a bank or something at 9:28? I can’t just ignore that and come home.”

 

May sighed. “Ten o’clock. That’s my final offer.”

 

Peter grinned and nodded. “Sounds good.”

 

——

 

May jumped when her phone began to buzz on the coffee table. “I think you’re getting a call,” Peter said around a mouthful of pepperoni pizza.

 

“Oh really?” May replied sarcastically as she leaned forward to check her phone. The caller ID read: Pepper Potts. She pressed the green answer button and pressed the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

 

“Hi,” Pepper’s voice was warm and pleasant. “Is now a bad time to talk?”

 

“No, now’s perfect! What’s going on?” May stood up and began to pace behind the sofa. She could feel Peter watching her progress, but she didn’t care. It had been so long since hearing someone’s voice gave her butterflies and there was just something about the way Pepper spoke - and carried herself - and God, just existed that made the Earth spin beneath May’s feet.

 

“I was just going to verify some dates with you. There’s going to be a team meet up coming up. They’ll be discussing strategy and going through a few drills. Is Peter available for this weekend?”

 

“Where- Meetup? Like … a retreat? Or?”

 

“Something like that. I can’t give any specifics over the phone as you can imagine. But there’s a facility located in a classified location. The lodgings are top-notch. We can put you up in one of the nearby towns if you’d be more comfortable with that.”

 

“Peter?” May held the receiver away from her mouth. “Are you free this weekend?”

 

“No, I have an Avengers thing,” Peter replied. “Why?”

 

“You didn’t tell me about it?” May gaped at him.

 

“It’s no big deal, just some exercises and team building stuff. Probably. Definitely.”

 

“So this is more of a courtesy call rather than asking for my permission,” May addressed Pepper on the line.

 

“Just like to keep you in the loop, May.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

——

 

The cozy B&B wasn’t what May had been expecting. The owner was lovely, offering to carry her suitcase up the stairs for her. The house itself was cozy with lots of windows overlooking the wooded property. She had no idea where she was in regards to the Avenger’s facility, but Pepper had assured her that if anything were to go wrong, she could be at Peter’s side in less than half an hour. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” The owner asked when she finally set May’s suitcase down on the floor next to the queen size bed.

 

“No! Thanks so much,” May replied, fishing around in one of her pockets for a couple of crumpled ones.

 

The owner took the tip, gave her a small smile, and left her to enjoy the quaint, sunlight filled room. May flopped face down onto the floral print quilt and laid still for a moment before her phone began buzzing in her back pocket. She reached around and pulled it out, checking the caller ID before answering. “Hi, Pepper, is everything alright?”

 

Pepper’s little laugh made May smile. “Everything’s alright here. I was just calling to check in on _you_ and make sure you’re doing okay.”

 

“Oh!” May couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice. “Yeah, everything’s great here. This place is really nice.”

 

“You _have_ to try the muffins. They’re baked fresh every day.”

 

“Noted,” May said. The silence that followed was a bit awkward and May cleared her throat.

 

“I’m going to be in the area. Just getting some stuff settled. How would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

 

May couldn’t help herself from smiling. “That sounds great!” For a second she was worried about coming off as too eager or too forward but Pepper responded just as quickly and she felt relieved.

 

“Great! I’m free around seven or seven thirty.”

 

“Works for me!”

 

——

 

May started her pacing at about five minutes til seven. She nervously curled a lock of dark hair around her fingers as she waited for Pepper to show up. Pepper had suggested eating dinner at the bed and breakfast, insisting that the owner made the best home cooked meal she had ever had. But, what the hell was she supposed to wear? It was clearly a casual date- not date. Maybe date? She settled for a pair of jeans and a flowery button down. Pepper was probably going to show up wearing a three piece Versace suit or something so it didn’t really matter what May chose to wear, she’d always be under dressed next to that woman.

 

At seven fifteen, May got a text from Pepper saying she was five minutes away. She forced herself to sit down and tried to distract herself by texting Peter. _Hey Pete! How’s the Avengers going? Kick any ass today?_

 

A few moments later, her phone vibrated. _Avengers are good! To be honest, I’m kinda getting MY ass kicked. But it’s super fun!!_

 

May tried not to read into the text. _Cool, be safe!_

 

Her phone vibrated with Peter’s response: _Will do!_

 

A second later, her phone vibrated again, this time the text was from Pepper. _Pulling up downstairs!_

 

May’s heart began to race and she shoved her phone into her back pocket before taking a deep breath and she quickly left and locked her up her room. At the second floor landing she heard voices from downstairs. She clenched and unclenched her fists a few times before quickly descending. She followed the voices to the parlor.

 

To her surprise, Pepper’s flaming red hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. She wore a pair of fitted jeans and a loose, button down top. It was strange to see her wearing something so casual, but May still found herself admiring the woman. Pepper and the B&Bs owner were having a lovely little chat. Pepper got to her feet and smiled warmly, “It’s nice to see you again, May,” she said, holding out a hand for May to shake. May shook her hand, her heart sinking a bit at the formality of the gesture. But of course, what did she expect. This wasn’t a _date_ or anything.

 

“It’s nice to see you again too.”

 

“I’m just gonna go get dinner started, do you ladies want anything to drink?” The owner got to her feet as well.

 

“I would love to split a bottle of wine, if you’re interested,” Pepper addressed May.

 

May nodded, “Wine’s good.”

 

“I’m partial to rosé. What about yourself?”

 

“Rosé is great!’ May replied with a smile.

 

When they were settled into the same, overstuffed couch with a bottle of rosé between them, May felt a little more relaxed. “Uhh, so, can I just- ask you something?” she began, feeling the warmth of the wine settling into her belly and the courage rising in her bones.

 

“Of course,” Pepper replied over the rim of her glass.

 

“You’re a busy woman. I mean you’ve got an entire company to run for God’s sake. Why are you taking so much time to make sure I’m- alright?”

 

Pepper froze for a second before taking a generous gulp of wine. “It’s a delicate situation we have with Peter. Legally. But also because he’s a kid and he’s got a family we have to worry about.” Pepper gestured to May and May nodded. “And telecommunication is the next big thing. I don’t have to be in my office to run my company.”

 

“Ah, gotcha.” Well that answered that.

 

“I also remembered your offer for dinner and I realized we never actually got around to it. Which, would be a shame. I’ve been looking forward to spending some time with you-“ Pepper paused, “- off the clock, so to speak.”

 

“Off the clock,” May repeated, a smile subconsciously spreading across her lips.

 

They chatted a bit more and May learned that even when Pepper wasn’t running Stark Industries, she was still running Stark industries. Her phone chimed multiple times in her bag and she obviously tried to ignore it. “You know,” May began, “You can look at your phone. I’m not the kind of person who gets…mad about it. I live with a fifteen year old, you know.” She and Pepper laughed.

 

Pepper reached into her purse and quickly unlocked her phone, scrolled through her messages, sent out a few quick replies and turned her hazel eyes back to May. “Thanks. I usually hate doing that, it’s just that we’re going through a merger right now-“

 

May raised her hand. “Say no more. I got it. …Also I have no idea what business jargon means so whatever you’re doing is probably gonna go right over my head.”

 

Pepper let out a chuckle. “It would probably put you to sleep if anything.”

 

Pepper was surprisingly easy to talk to. May learned that Pepper apparently owned a _yacht_ that she liked to sail out to sea on occasion and her ideal date would be to sit down on the couch in front of her tv and go through her DVR. May couldn’t help but imagine curled up next to Pepper with her arm around her shoulders. May found herself sharing the details of Ben’s death and Pepper comforted her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

They found out they’re both dog people but they both don’t have the ability to raise a dog right now. Pepper was too busy with her work and May’s apartment complex didn’t allow them. Pepper had never married, which was shocking to May. “Any…long term partners?” May asked trying to be casual.

 

Pepper let out a flat laugh. “I did the worst thing you can possibly do. I dated my boss.”

 

May winced. “Yikes.”

 

“Yeah. Not good. He also-“ Pepper’s posture stiffened. “I don’t want to rant about it.”

 

“You can rant if you want to. I don’t mind listening. But- I totally get if you don’t want to talk about it.” May raised both of her hands in front of her.

 

Pepper shook her head. “It’s just he throws money and gifts at me, even now when we aren’t together. And I _know_ that’s the brattiest thing to be upset about, but it feels like he thinks he can buy me like he buys everything else.” May nodded understandingly and Pepper continued. “And then I made the mistake of dating a spy.”

 

“You dated a spy?!” May’s eyebrows shot up. How could Pepper talk about this so casually?

 

Pepper shrugged, “It isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Lots of long distance. Lots of worrying. We’ve both moved on, so it’s not an issue anymore.” Pepper then smoothly steered the conversation to something more pleasant.

 

The hours they spent together, eating delicious food and drinking fragrant wine, seemed to pass in minutes. By the end of the evening, May realized this had been the most successful date she had been on in- possibly forever. When it was time for Pepper to leave, it felt as though neither of them wanted to part. “We have to do this again sometime,” Pepper said with a small smile. They were standing in the foyer, the crickets chirping outside. Pepper had her purse slung over her shoulder and her thumbs hooked in her pockets.

 

“Yeah, definitely,” May replied. “I’m basically free…whenever.”

 

They paused for a moment. “I look forward to it,” Pepper said before turning and opening the front door. After a moment she sighed turned around and closed the space between her and May. “I’m sorry.” Her eyes were wide as though her body was acting on its own. “I just- would like to kiss you if that’s alright.”

 

May blinked a few times. “Yeah- yeah that’s-“ She didn’t finish her sentence as Pepper’s soft lips were already on hers. The kiss was gentle and chaste at first before May parted her lips and Pepper wound her arms around May’s waist and pulled her closer. May made a little noise at the back of her throat and Pepper pulled back slightly.

 

“Are you alright?” Pepper murmured, her breath tickling May’s lips.

 

“Yeah.” The breath had been knocked out of May’s lungs.

 

Pepper pulled back even more and May’s hand shot out to grab hold of her arm. This got a little chuckle out of Pepper. “Unfortunately, I have to call it a night. Can I see you again?”

 

“Any time,” May replied, thankful that she sounded more confident than her wobbly knees made her feel.

 

Pepper’s lips curled into a smile. “Great. I’ll see you soon.”

 

They paused for a moment before Pepper leaned in again and stole another kiss. May wanted to put her hands on either side of Pepper’s face to hold her there, but she resisted.

 

——

 

Sometimes dating Pepper was dynamic helicopter rides above the city skyline and stealing kisses while the sun peeked over the horizon. Sometimes dating Pepper was quiet nights with a glass of wine and the television volume on low. These nights were filled with many helpless gasps and whines and Pepper’s firm thigh between May’s and her hands under her shirt.

 

Sometimes dating May was lazily licking and biting a line down her throat while the morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom. Pepper always woke up first, but she wasn’t above waking her girlfriend up to keep her company. Other times dating May was making a grocery store run in a pair of sweatpants and trying to convince her that buying organic produce was worth the extra couple of pennies per pound,

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END


End file.
